Stone, Ice & Fire
by MangaParty0123
Summary: Kayo Asuka has a quirk. Kayo doesn't want to use it unless she has to, but she still wants to be a hero. How can she be a hero when she has such a hurtful quirk? She will have to find out soon before it is too late..
1. Introductions

§ I do not own the plot or any of the characters except Kayo Asuka, my OC and her personal storylines §

_Warnings_

§ This story may contain scenes of violence, triggering topics, spoilers for My Hero Academia and mild profanity §

**Character Description**

Name: Kayo Asuka  
[Kayo (KAA – YOW) meaning _beautiful generation_]  
[Asuka (AS – KA) meaning _tomorrow, smell, perfume_]

Appearance

Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
DOB: July 21  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 102lbs  
Eye Colour: Pale purple  
Hair Style: Usually tied up in a ponytail and is quite wavy, reaches to just above the centre of the back.  
Hair Colour: Light grey with a white streak nearer the front

Costume:

A turtle neck like shirt that has a gradient from the hem to the neck line (gradient colour is faded grey to black). Sleeves stop at the elbows. There is a cape which covers one shoulder, fastened by a simple button. She wears trousers with small pockets attached where she can hold items for aid. She wears knee high boots in black.


	2. 1

My feet pounded against the concrete. This was my chance to escape. I kept glancing behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed, but of course they sent people after me. They needed information and decided that I was the one they needed. Of course they did. I glanced down at my bare hands. At least I would be able to use my quirk, although I can't see an open window to take advantage. They only sent one person after me, but he must be the strongest. He has some sort of heat sensing quirk, so he would be able to see me if I tried to hide. I took a deep breath. This is it. I am going to have to do _something_.

**~ 1 year prior ~**

It was the big morning, and of course my family were making a big deal. I sighed and looked at dad.

"Please can you tell mum its okay I'll be fine?" I asked, grinning as mum flittered about, worrying as per usual. Really, these roles should be flipped. I should be the one flitting around not feeding my little brother.

"When I get my quirk, I'm going to be just like you, dad and All Might!" he grinned as I smiled back at him.

"You'll never get to be big and strong like that if you don't eat your breakfast~" I teased him, pushing the toast back to him again. As much as mum and dad said I shouldn't do that, it makes him eat the stuff they can never seem to make him eat.

"Okay I need to head off. I will see you all later. Do you need me to pick anything up on my way back?" I asked, slipping my shoes on and double checking I had everything.

"No honey, your mum and I will pick the food shop up. You just do your best and make us proud!" Dad beamed, walking over to give me a kiss on the head with mum following suit. I nodded with a firm smile, waving to them both as I left. Then the nerves began to hit me. I shook them off, put on a smile and made my way to UA.

UA is the school of my dreams, not to sound like every other kid with a quirk out there. I have been dreaming of this ever since I got my quirk. See, my father is only a small local hero, but I still wanted to be like him. I still wanted to help save people. I knew my only way to do this is to go to UA and try my best to make them all proud and help as many people as I possibly can. Before I knew it, I was at the gates. I saw lots of people my age making their way into the school. When we entered, we were ushered into a large lecture hall looking room. There were rows and rows of seats on the sides, like how the seats would be in a theatre. I made my way up the seats, finding my assigned one. I looked around me. Everyone looks so serious. I'm glad. It means we will all have to work for our place here. I smiled a little to myself just at Present Mic began talking and the lights for the stage flashed on.

"What's up UA candidates? Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ!" Present Mic said. I always knew he sounded enthusiastic, but actually being here was next level. "Come on and let me hear ya!" he shouted, everyone keeping silent. I guess that panned out better in his head. I laughed a little to myself and shook my head.

I continued to listen to him as he explained how the entrance exams were going to work. I made a mental note to remember the point system and keep an eye out for the robots. After Present Mic was done answering any questions, I looked down at my slip stating what battle centre I would be going to, I was in battle centre B. I took a deep breath and continued to listen.

We all began to make our way to the battle centre. I looked up at the big gates in awe. I glanced to my left to see a boy shaking like a leaf. "Hey, you nervous too, huh?" I smiled at him. "It is a little intimidating.." I continued, looking back up at the gates. "My name is Kayo Asuka," I smiled, holding my hand out to shake his. This seemed to snap him out of his nervous daze.

"Oh, um, I'm Izuku Midoryia," he smiled back, taking my hand and giving it a firm shake.

"We are going to do just fine Midoryia," I nodded firmly, letting my hand fall back at my side. I took some more deep breaths, the doors opened and in we all ran.

**A.N**

**Hi all! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Some of you said the formatting messed up, this isn't the first time its happened but I will keep this in mind and keep on top of it.**


	3. 2

**Chapter 2**

I ran into the battle centre, glancing behind me at the boy I was talking to only a few minutes ago. I gave him an encouraging smile and turned away to look for some robots to take down. My quirk allows me to turn things to stone if I will it, and I can produce wings from my back in which I can launch stone shards at enemies. The downside of this, is that once I use the wings to shoot shards, I'm out of action for a while, so I can't shoot shards too often. Over the time we were there, I managed to rack up about 40 points for myself, turning the robots to stone and destroying them. All of a sudden, a noise racked the centre. I look up and notice the 0 point robot, a girl stuck and Midoryia frozen solid. I ran towards them, trying to try and lever the debris stuck on the girl to try and get her out, using another long piece of debris.

"Midoryia! Help!" I shouted, looking up to him. This seemed to snap him out of his trance and he leapt toward the robot, ready to throw a punch. "Hey, its gonna be alright," I smiled at the girl, the both of us then looking up to see Midoryia take out the robot. I was shocked. He showed no previous sign of a quirk or anything up until now. Maybe he just never got the chance. I smiled a little and made sure the girl was out, glancing back up at Midoryia. He was falling and he was falling fast.

"Quick! Can you take me up to him?" She asked me as I nodded, grabbing her and flying her up to him where she touched him and he began to float. Huh, a zero gravity quirk. That is pretty impressive and helpful. I smiled at her and gently touched back down, just as she was about to throw up.

"Are you both okay?" I asked, retracting my wings once again. They both nodded and I glanced down at my hands, sighing. My fingers had slowly began to turn to stone. It was currently reaching up to my knuckles and starting to affect my other fingers. Really, it only looked although I had dipped my hand in some stony-grey paint. I'll have to ask mum or dad to help me out with this later.

"Hey... what's happened to your hands?" Midoryia asked, glancing over.

"Oh its just part of my quirk. My fore finger and middle finger have to make contact with thing I wish to turn to stone but when I do, it begins to turn my fingers and progressively my body, into stone too. It does come off so I'm fine, I just can't do it myself. I don't know if I can use my quirk on people either, but it does hurt for it to be removed. Hurts me I mean, not other people," I explained, smiling at them and offering him a hand.

After everyone else had been fixed up, it was time to go home. We were one of the last to leave. Midoryia and I were walking the same way, so we headed back together.

"How did you find it? I'm about ready to go home and go to sleep now for like a week," I laughed a little. I glanced over at him, deep in thought. "Are you still alive in there?" I joked, prodding his shoulder lightly. This snapped him out of his thoughts pretty quickly. I laughed a little and smiled at him.

"Oh! Uh, sorry! I was in a mind of my own," he laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled a little and shook my head.

"Well, this is me. I'll see you around. Hopefully, I will be seeing you in class. Either way, it was nice meeting you!" I smiled and winked, turning to open the door. When I did get the door open, I was immediately bombarded by mum and dad.

"It was nice to meet you too!" I heard Midoryia shout over the sounds of my parents making a fuss. I managed to get my arm out to give him a short wave before being pulled into the house.

"How did it go sweetie?!" They said in unison as I laughed.

"Although, no matter what happened, you have made us incredibly proud!" Dad beamed, pulling me into a hug. "By the way, who was that boy? He seemed nice," dad said, a wry smile on his face. I felt my own face fill with embarrassment.

"He is just someone I met at the entrance exam. It was okay I think. I helped some people so I got a bit of self-satisfaction out of it I guess," I smiled at them both, giving them a hug. "Oh actually, dad, I need a hand," I smiled sheepishly, holding up my hands. He smiled and shook his head, leading me to the bathroom. Dad had a similar quirk so he knew how it felt to have the stone removed. This is why I always asked dad to help where I could. Dad waved his hand over mine slightly and began to almost peel at the stone to remove it, a bit like peeling PVA glue off your hands as a child. As he did this, a burning sensation sent its way through my hand and I winced slightly.

"This is never going to not hurt is it?" I groaned slightly, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I was met with an apologetic smile from my father.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid it never does," He smiled sadly at me. Soon enough, it was over, and I was free to finally go to sleep. I didn't realise how tired I was until the second my head hit the pillow and just like that, I was deeply asleep.


	4. 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks had passed before I got the letter. My little brother came running in with it.

"Kayo! Kayo!" He shouted, grinning and waving the letter around. My eyes widened the second I saw the wax seal. It was from UA. I took the letter from my brother and hurried into my room. I slowly opened the letter, and took out a small disc-like device. I placed it on my desk and a screen was projected from it.

"BOOYAH I AM HERE AT THE PROJECTOR NOW!" Came a deep voice from the projection. All Might? That seems strange. Why would he be doing this? He continued to explain why he was here. A teacher? Wow my brother will be so jealous. I smiled to myself as I listened.

"Young Asuka. You managed to get yourself 40 points in the physical part of the exam. If that wasn't enough, you demonstrated tremendous skill and stopped to aid those in trouble. For that, you have been awarded 5 extra rescue points for your assistance," he smiled. "Congratulations Kayo Asuka! We at UA look forward to seeing you when classes start! You will find a list of required items enclosed. Once again, congratulations!" He beamed, the projection then finishing. It was only then when I saw my reflection in the mirror that I realised I had been wearing a huge grin this entire time.

"Mum! Dad!" I shouted, running out of my room, my grin still plastered on my face. "I DID IT!" I smiled, tears nearly forming in the corner of my eyes. I ran to them, hugging them both at the same time. "I did it!" I said again, slightly quieter this time. My brother came wandering into the room.

"What's happened?" he asked, looking up at us.

"I did it, Riku!" I grinned, sweeping him up and spinning around with him in the air. "I got into UA!" I smiled, putting him down as he laughed. "And guess what else that means," I smiled, sitting next to him.

"You are gonna be a pro hero soon?" he enquired as I laughed a little.

"Yes that but also, All Might is going to be teaching at UA now too!" I smiled. "Maybe if you are lucky I can introduce you," I winked, bopping his nose gently. Riku's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. I laughed a little to myself.

"Well, what do you want for dinner? It's our treat for our girl getting into UA!" Mum smiled, starting to put her coat on. She knew where I wanted to go and so did everyone else. I went and changed, helping Riku put his coat on and we left the house. We made our way to a small Ramen shack in town. It was Daichi's Ramen Shack, the best ramen I have ever tasted. Daichi took one look at us and knew exactly what I was going to order. Slow cooked pork belly ramen.

"So, what's the special occasion?" he smiled, walking over to our table.

"Kayo got into UA!" Riku beamed, looking a little too proud of his bigger sister.

"Wow! So a congratulations is in order?" he smiled, taking everyone else's order. "I'll be back with something special for you," he smiled again, leaving the table. Before long, he came back with steamed duck buns on the house.

After the meal was finished, we all headed back. Mum said we will go shopping tomorrow for all of the bits I needed for school. I was so excited to start UA. I lay in bed that night, looking up at the ceiling and smiling to myself. I sure hope I make friends there. I also hope that Midoryia kid got in. He seemed like he had potential. Soon, my eyes drifted closed and I fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A.N**

**So looks like the update day is gonna be a Monday from now on! Let me know what you all thought of this chapter! See you all next week!**


	5. 4

It had been a few months since I got my acceptance letter. It was the first day of school and I was nervous, but hiding it under a smile. I woke up to my alarm and smiled to myself. Today is the day! I felt the warm sun seeping in through the curtains and casting a warmth on my face. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood, slipping on my slippers and making my way to the bathroom to freshen up before school. Before I put my uniform on, I stood and admired it for a while. I was finally making my dreams become a reality. I couldn't believe it. I slipped on the blazer, pulled up my socks and made my way to the kitchen. Riku was sitting at the table all ready for school himself and mum and dad were also at the table eating.

"I have to go but I will see you all later!" I smiled, kissing mum and dad on the cheek and Riku on the head, grabbing an apple to eat on the way and a granola bar.

"Tell All Might I said hi!" Riku said excitedly. I smiled a little, ruffling his hair and nodding.

"Of course I will," I grinned, waving good bye as I got a chorus of bye's from my family. I closed the door behind me, tightened up my shoes and made my way to UA.

As I approached the entrance, I was just finishing the granola bar, throwing the wrapper in the bin. I then spotted a mop of unruly green hair. "Hey! Midoryia!" I shouted, smiling and running to catch up with him as he turned. "Congrats on getting in! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled at him.

"Oh! You are the one who helped me at the entrance exam! Asuke right?" He smiled as I nodded firmly.

"The one and only!" I laughed a little as we made our way into the school. "Which class are you in?" I asked, pulling my paper out of my pocket.

"I'm looking for 1-A. You?" he asked, glancing my way. "Oh you are too! That's great!" he smiled, glancing at a clock on the wall. "AHHH we are gonna be late on the first day!" He panicked and I smiled a little and took his hand, running a little down the corridors until we found class 1-A.

"Here we are!" I smiled, entering the class and taking my seat. I looked around at the other people in the class, and Midoryia took the seat next to mine. Suddenly, the girl I helped appeared at the door too. "Hey!" I shouted, waving my hand. She headed over to us both, smiling. "Its good to see you again! I'm Kayo Askue," I grinned, giving her a hug.

"Its so good to see you both too! My name is Ochaco Uraraka." She smiled, giving me a hug back and sticking her hand out for Midoryia to shake too as he introduced himself.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" a voice came from the back of the glass. We all glanced up and looked behind us to see a boy with glasses arguing with another boy with spiky blonde hair. I watched them for a while, smiling a little to myself.

"Kaachan.." Midoryia said quietly. I spun my head round and looked at him.

"You know him? Let me guess, you know the one with the spiky hair right?" I asked, turning around fully to face the boy. His head was hung, his hands in his lap.

"Yeah..we went to school together," he spoke softly.

"He doesn't like you does he? But you seem like you admire him in some way.." I spoke, resting a hand on his shoulder. The two continued to argue behind us, even when the boy with glasses tried to start again. The boy looked up and glanced in our direction.

"Its him.." he said, a focused look on his face. He then began to make his way over to us. He honestly looked a bit intimidating. "Good morning! My name is Tenya Ida!" He bellowed as he made his way over to us.

"Do you think he realises that he is a little scary?" I whispered to Uraraka. I glanced to the door to see a man in a sleeping bag laying on the floor. "Ummm…" I poked Uraraka gently, staring at the man.

"If you are just here to make friends you can pack up and leave now.." he grumbled, still in the sleeping bag. "Welcome to UA's hero course," he spoke, shuffling around in the sleeping bag, pulling out a pouch and drinking it.

"Soo creepy.." I whispered, shrinking down into my chair.

"It took 8 seconds before you all shut up that's not gonna work," the man said, standing and unzipping from his sleeping bag. "Hello I'm Shota Aizawa your teacher. Right, put these on and head outside," he said, pulling out the schools PE kits from his sleeping bag.

"His sleeping bag is like a Mary Poppins bag. What else do you think he keeps in there?" I giggled quietly to Midoryia and Uraraka. We all received the PE kits and headed to the changing rooms, unknowing as to what was coming.

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been great with updating this. I know that everything is very much up in the air for everybody. Uni have been sending people home so I had to move back home to be with family and try and still get uni work done._

_I hope everyone is healthy and okay, sending my love to you all and your families 3_


	6. 5

We all made our way out to the outside training area of the school, all in our PE kits, when we found out we were going to do a quirk assessment test. My biggest fear. What if I wasn't up to it?

"So this is going to be like a physical exam.." I mumbled to myself, looking back up at Aizawa, waiting for further instructions.

"The country is still trying to pretend we are all created equal by not letting those with powerful quirks excel. It isn't rational and one day they will learn," Aizawa said, then turning to Bakugo to ask what his longest distance was throwing a ball. He was then asked to try and do it using his quirk. We all stood back to watch him, all of us gasping in awe as he scored 705.2 meters.

"Oh my goodness.." I whispered, glancing around at my other classmates.

"You will all compete in 8 physical tests to gauge your potential. The person who comes last will have no potential and will be immediately expelled," he said with a sinister smile on his face. We all gasped in shock. Could he really be doing this? "Show me its no mistake that you are here. Let the games begin,"

We began with a 50 metre dash, naturally time was measured by a robot at the finish line. I was paired up with Momo Yaourouzu. As we set off, I realised it would be to my advantage if I used my wings. Since I did, I finished in 6.35 seconds.

"Whew, that wasn't as bad as I thought," I smiled to myself. "All that summer training has really paid off,"

Next up was grip strength. I have never been great at utilising strength, and my quirk doesn't really help a whole lot in this situation, so I just had to rely on any strength I had built up through my training. I glanced down at my device that was measuring grip strength. 52 kilograms. Not too shabby, but could have been better. I sighed a little and headed over to Midoriya.

"How have you been getting on?" I asked him, walking alongside as we headed over to the standing long jump.

"Not great I'm afraid," he sighed. I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll surprise everyone," I said reassuringly, as I got ready for standing long jump. I figured I could use my wings again since it would help me get further. I could use it for a boost and then retract so I'm not just straight flying. Doing it this way enabled me to get past the robot. I stood, dusted off the sand and got ready for the repeated side steps. I wasn't really sure how to go about this with my quirk so I relied on my own personal strength. I completed the ball throw, the distance run, sit ups and seated toe touch. We were all pretty worn out fairly soon, and it was time for the results. I looked up at the scoreboard and noticed I had placed 16th. I sighed in relief but then looked at last place. It was Midoriya. I looked over at him and saw the devastation plastered over his face.

"And I was lying, no one is going home," Aizawa said as we all looked at him in disbelief. Well. That was a cruel trick to play. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests," he grinned.

"That was a really cruel trick to play!" I exclaimed, still not believing what he had just said. How could you do that to someone?

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry I guess I should have said something," Momo said. I stood back from the crowd a little and watched everyone with a smile on my face. These are going to be my classmates for the next 3 years. I was glad I could spend that amount of time with these people. They were all so different and as much as Bakugo didn't like Midoriya (or at least that is what he says), we felt like a family. Granted, a VERY dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless.

"Okay that's it we are done for the day. Pick up a syllabus from the classroom and make sure you read it over before tomorrow morning.

As we were heading back home, I spotted Midoriya. "Hey! Wait up!" I called out to him, jogging to catch up. "Wanna walk home together? Since we are near each other and all," I smiled at him.

"U-uh yeah sure," he smiled, straightening up and walking alongside me.

"I'm so glad you aren't going home. I don't think school would have been the same without you," I smiled at him. I saw a light blush dust his cheeks out the corner of my eye. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder and we turned to see Ida. "Hey Ida," I smiled as it scared Midoriya. They talked for a little about the approach to teaching.

"Heyyy! Wait up you three!" we heard from behind. We all turned to see Ochaco running towards us. "You going to the station? I'll join you guys!" she smiled.

"Hey Ochaco!" I grinned at her as she caught up. I noticed a deeper blush on Midoriya's cheeks and smiled to myself a little more.

"Oh hey, you are infinity girl aren't you," Ida said. She introduced herself and guessed Midoriya and Ida's names. Quickly, from that conversation, Midoriya gained himself a new hero name and apparently we are calling him Deku now. I giggled to myself and we walked to the station together, finally glad to be done with the first day of school.

A.N

Apologies it has taken me so long to update this story. I've been caught up with finishing uni and everything else that has been going on. I feel like I have moved 4 times since lockdown.

Hope you are all okay and staying safe! Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!


	7. 6

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today we were doing something a little different. Today we were finally getting a class with All Might and I couldn't wait. I could come back home after school and tell my little brother all about it. I got up and readied myself for my first proper day of school classes, gave mum, dad and my brother a kiss goodbye and headed into school. I came across Uruaka and Deku again as I walked to school, so it was nice to walk with them.

In the morning, we had the core classes like English with Present Mic, Maths and Science. I could tell everybody just wanted to get on with the good stuff and becoming heroes. I think sometimes it is easy to forget that we are actually still in school and need to learn these other subjects, just like how we still need to do P.E.

The cafeteria is always full of great food whilst also being cheap. Unfortunately, I had to bring in my own lunches since we couldn't afford to buy from Lunch Rush, as amazing as the food smelled. I bring a bento to school with me for my lunch, usually consisting of rice, a rolled omlette, usually fruit of some sort (probably strawberries 90% of the time) and some chocolate. My mum usually packs a bento for my little brother so she does mine too, just with a little extra protein in mine seeing as I am training to be a hero.

During the afternoon, we have Hero Basic Training with All Might. These are the classes that everyone wants to be doing. We all took our seats and were talking amongst ourselves whilst we waited for All Might to show up.

"I wonder what we will be doing today," I said, turning to Deku and Ururaka. "I know the syllabus said that we would be going over rescues and fighting villians, but I wonder if we will be taking notes or doing practical work," I discussed with the two. All of a sudden, chattering was interrupted.

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" All Might bellowed as he walked into the classroom wearing his silver age costume. I heard awes and mutters around me as everyone was amazed that he was actually here. I couldn't believe it myself. "WELCOME TO THE MOST IMPORTANT CLASS HERE AT UA HIGH! THINK OF IT AS HERO 101!" he said, standing at the front of the class. I quietly had a sneaking suspicion that we wouldn't be taking notes in this class. Something was telling me that All Might wasn't the type of teacher to just stand in the front of the class talking at us. He revealed to us that today was fight training.

"Wait…so we are going to be fighting again?" I said, glancing over at Deku. I wonder what we would be fighting. Those robots from the entrance exam again?

"BUT ONE OF THE KEYS TO BEING A HERO IS…LOOKING GOOD!" All Might bellowed, pointing at the wall. Suddenly, we saw cases emerging from the wall. Our costumes! I couldn't wait to put mine on it was so exciting! Our costumes were designed based off what we sent in with the quirk registration forms before we began school. I took my case and opened it, squealing in excitement when I saw my Hero outfit. We all left to go to the changing rooms so we could change into our costumes.

"Wow Uruaka I love yours!" I smiled, pulling on one of my lace up boots and tying it at the top. I clipped on the utility belt and was ready to go. We all headed out to the mock city that the school had, the same ones that we used for the entrance exam. "I wonder if we will be fighting the robots like we did at the entrance exam," I said, walking with Uruaka.

"Now that you are ready its time for combat training!" All Might said once we all had arrived. Ida asked the question we were all thinking. Would we be training with the robots from the entrance exam. "Not quite! I'm going to be moving you two steps ahead! Statistically run ins with the most dastardly evil doers take place indoors. These are typically back room deals, home invasions and secret underground lairs. For this training exercise you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles!" All Might continued to explain the scenario to us in that the villains have hidden a nuclear bomb and the heroes had to recover the weapon or catch the villains. If the heroes are captured or they protect the weapon, then they win. Soon came the time to choose teams. Teams were chosen randomly, which kinda makes sense since you won't always be working with heroes that you know. When the teams were drawn, I was on a team with Momo. We were team C. Deku and Uruaka were paired together, and Ida was paired with Bakugo. Team A and team D were first to battle. It was Bakugo vs Deku. This ought to be fun to watch. I couldn't see a situation in which it would end well for them. Just from the past couple of days, I could see that Bakugo didn't like Deku, whilst Deku idolized Bakugo. We headed to the monitoring room to watch how their battle went down. This did mean that we could get a few pointers down and work out a good way to go about our battle.

Watching Team A and Team D's battle was nerve wracking. Bakugo looked like he really wanted to kill Deku, so much so that Deku came out of it on a stretcher. Before we knew it, it was Momo and I's turn for our battle and we were battling against Jiro and Kaminari. Momo created some barriers to block up the door and then I walked over to turn them to stone. "These will stay like this for a limited amount of time. It depends on how long I have had contact with the object for," I explained to Momo. We waited for Jiro and Kaminari to turn up. "Hey, since its turned to stone it kinda looks like part of the wall.." I stated, stepping back a few paces. I felt my hands go cold and looked down to see that my hand had begun to turn to stone. I looked back at Momo and crouched by the door incase they did walk through. After a few minutes, my quirk began to wear off on the beams. We had already heard them both walk past the entrance to the room we were in and then walk back again. I assumed that Jiro probably used her quirk to work out where we were so they were probably trying to work out on where exactly we were. They walked through the door and whilst distracted by Momo, I touched Kaminari's shoes, turning them to stone. Unfortunately, this did alert Jiro as I wrapped the capture tape around Kaminari. Jiro used her quirk to create a sound wave which knocked both Momo and I to our feet and she recovered the weapon. "Ah that sucks but both of your quirks are so cool," I smiled at the two on the opposing team. I looked down at my hand again, the rest of it beginning to turn to stone. "Ah this is gonna hurt," I sighed, standing just as my quirk wore off on Kaminari's shoes.

We all headed back to the observation room and I had permission to head to Recovery Girl to get my hand seen to. She had the notes from my father as to what she needed to do to remove the stone from my hands. The only way to really remove the stone from my hands was to shatter it which always really hurt. I sat in the chair opposite Recovery Girl, closing my eyes to brace myself. As she shattered the stone, I screamed out in pain. I noticed out the corner of my eye that this woke Deku. He bolted upright and looked over, standing and then walking over to us both.

"Are you okay?!" he asked with worry plastered on his face.

"I'm fine Deku," I said, trying to smile through the pain. "It's a drawback of my quirk. It causes my skin to slowly turn to stone when I use it and the only way to get my skin back to normal is to shatter is," I explained, gritting my teeth as Recovery Girl shattered the final bit of stone. I pulled my hand back when she was finished, stretching my hand out a bit.

"If its so painful..then why do you use it?" Deku asked, taking my hand in his to look at my fingers. My hands were still kinda cold where the stone had been. "Wow your hands are so cold.."

"Another effect of my quirk. It causes my hands to go cold and reduces my core temperature when I use it. Besides, I could ask you the same thing. Every time you use your quirk you end up here. If it hurts you so much, why do you use yours?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. I could see him thinking about it as he realised what I was saying to him. "You see? You use it for a reason. Because you want to be a hero. I use mine for the same reason. I want to become a hero and make my family proud. I want to help create a better society for my little brother to grow up in. I want him to be safe and if I can help create a society like that for him, and if I can do even just a little bit to make the world a safer place, then in my eyes I have succeeded. Of course I want to do more than a little bit but every little bit counts," I explained to him, not moving my hand away. I let him sit there with my hand in his as he thought about what I had just said to him. I could see that he could see where I was coming from and how his question seemed like a bit of a silly one considering his quirk also hurt him.

* * *

_**I think this is one of my longest chapters! Thank you to all those who have been adding this story to your reading lists, it is much appreciated! It has helped me to gain motivation in adding to this story. This may be one of the few ones I have actually finished haha. I apologise there has been a fair bit of time in between chapters. I get ready to move into student accommodation again soon for uni so unfortunately there will probably be a bit more of big gaps between uploading chapters but I am trying my best!**_

_**Hope you all are well and staying safe**_


	8. 7

I had been a couple of days since we had our battle training with All Might and I had my chat with Deku. When we took our seats in the classroom, Mr Aizawa informed us that our task for the day was to elect a class rep. I looked around the class, thinking about who might be best fitting for the role. I had noticed that Ida often took control of situations and often told people to be respectful and listen. He almost came off fairly uptight but I knew he wasn't like that really. Suddenly, Kirishima, Kaminari and Jiro all volunteered themselves, then everybody wanted to be class rep. There was a little more to being a class rep here at UA. For starters, it shows teamwork and how well you can lead a team, not to mention it helps you to get noticed by agencies. I noticed that even Bakugo wanted to be class rep. Can't see that happening. He scares everybody.

"Everybody calm down! Not just anyone can have this position. You need the trust of everybody in the class," Ida said, standing up. As soon as he told everybody to calm down, everyone stopped what they were doing. What he just said about trust of everybody in the class? That further proves that there is no way Bakugo would get the class rep position. Like I said, he scares everybody. "Therefore, we will hold an election to chose our class rep!" I nodded slowly. That did make sense.

"But isn't everybody just going to vote for themselves?" Kirishima pointed out.

"Surely though, the person who gets multiple votes is trustworthy? Maybe not everyone will vote for themselves," I said, looking up at everybody. Ida turned to Mr Aizawa to get confirmation that this was the best way to go about it, only to get a blunt response as he stuffed himself in his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

We all put down our own votes and it was time for the counting. Midoriya got 3 votes and Yaoyorozu got 2. That meant that those two were the class rep and vice class rep. Bakugo instantly blew up seeing as he didn't want Deku to get the vote or the position. I looked over at Ida. He was clearly upset that he didn't get any votes so that goes to show that he voted for himself. I turned back to the front of the class to pay attention to what Midoriya and Yaoyorozu had to say. Deku was shaking in his boots. I started to wonder if he wanted the position in the first place. Maybe he was scared of Bakugo?

After all of that, it was time for lunch. I headed down to the cafeteria with Ururaka, Deku and Ida. Ururaka made the comment that it was always packed, I could see why. First the food smelled and tasted amazing, but also there was the entirety of all the different courses here. The hero course, support, general studies etc. I pulled out my lunch and we began to eat.

"I'm worried about this class rep thing. I don't think I'm qualified," Deku said nervously.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Deku. Clearly people trust you or you wouldn't have gotten so many votes," I smiled at him. "You also have been pretty good with taking charge of situations so it was no wonder you'd get the position," Uruaka and Ida nodded in agreement as we ate our lunch. Ida had let slip during the conversation that his family run a pro hero agency. I remained quiet as I ate my lunch. I did wonder why I recognised the name. He explained that Ingenium was his older brother and the rest of his family. Suddenly, a bell began to ring and an announcement came on over the intercom.

"Warning: Level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion," the announcer said when all the students began to run about. So much for orderly fashion.

"Isn't a level 3 meaning somebody has gotten into the school?" I asked, turning to the boy next to us. He confirmed what I said was correct and we headed to the exit with the other students. Unfortunately, since this hadn't happened before, all the students were pushing and shoving which meant that people were getting hurt. Deku got washed away with the crowd and Ida managed to make it to the window to see who had gotten into the school.

"It's the press team that were outside!" he said in surprise. I could see Ida was trying to calm everyone down before he got pushed into the window. I quickly took Ururaka's hand and tried to make my way towards Ida.

"Ida, what if Ochaco uses her quirk on you to make you float above everybody. They might listen to you then," I shouted above the noise. They both decided it was a good idea so we executed the plan. Ida floated above everybody and used his quirk to get towards the exit door. Since he only used the one engine, he spun whilst he was mid air, but it got him over there. It certainly got some student's attention. Ida quickly explained that it was just the media that was outside and that it was nothing to worry about. He succeeded in making everybody calm down and look outside to see that it was, in fact, just the press. The police came to take the press away and the ordeal was finally over.

We gathered in the classroom to have a meeting of sorts with the class rep. Deku still looked nervous as hell, shaking so much he looked like he was going to fall.

"We need to figure out who the other class officers will be. But first, there is something I want to say," he said, the shaking soon ceasing as he looked down at the podium. "I've though a lot about this and I think that Tenya Ida should be our class rep!" he said. He then explained his reasoning and I could see everybody around me agreeing with Deku's decision.

Thankfully, after a little more discussion, it was finally the end of another school day. I headed back home with Deku, Ururaka and Ida, eager to see what tomorrow may bring. Boy were we in for a surprise.


	9. 8

We were all chatting in the classroom as we waited for Mr Aizawa to enter the class so we could start our lessons for the day.

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have 3 instructors; me, All Might and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you," Mr Aizawa informed us all. I could hear gasps from around me as many of the students were surprised at this.

'I wonder if this is because of what happened yesterday. With all the security at the school, it must have really shaken the teachers that the news team managed to get in here,' I thought to myself. Sero had asked what kind of training we would be doing and Mr Aizawa informed us that we would be taking part in hero training based around natural disasters. There were mumurs from all around as everybody was talking excitedly about what we were about to do. I heard Kirishima from next to me and glanced over, giving him a smile.

"Guys I'm not finished," Mr Aizawa spoke, resulting in the rest of the class falling quiet and looking to him. "What you wear in this exercise is entirely up to you and I know you are all excited about costumes. Be aware that you aren't used to them yet so this might limit your abilities as heroes," he pressed a button and our cases with our hero costumes in emerged from the wall, like when we did hero training with All Might. Mr Aizawa dismissed us to start getting ready after he informed us we would be taking a bus to an off-campus facility. I stood to go and get my case so I could change.

"Isn't this exciting!" I gushed to Ururaka as she stood next to me. "We get to do some off campus training," I smiled, handing her case to her too.

"I know! I'm super excited! Lets go and change," she smiled as we made our way to the changing rooms.

We headed outside and Ururaka and I headed over to Deku to see he was wearing his gym clothes, so Ururaka questioned it.

"You saw it after combat training. It was pretty trashed," Deku explained. Suddenly, a shrill sound of a whistle came from near the bus.

"Using your student numbers, please form 2 neat lines so we can board the bus efficiently!" Ida instructed everyone and then proceeded to keep tooting the whistle.

"I hardly think that is necessary," I smiled a little, looking over at Deku and Ururaka. With everybody boarded the bus, we made our way to the off-campus facility. Everybody was discussing quirks, with Tsu pointing out that Deku's was a lot like All Might's and Kirishima stating his quirk doesn't look at impressive.

"If you want to talk about quirks that don't look impressive, Kirishima, try mine," I laughed a little. I didn't use it to demonstrate seeing as it would turn my skin to stone and I may need to utilise it in training. "Yeah I can turn things to stone by touch, but it doesn't look all that impressive either. The most significant thing is when I can use the wings," I said, adjusting the sleeves on my coat. "Either way, yours still looks pretty cool. And, you don't hurt yourself using it," I laughed.

"Hey, hey we are here. Stop messing around and get ready to go," Mr Aizawa stated from the front of the bus, this resulting in a uniform 'Yes, sir'.

"Hello everyone! I have been waiting for you," we were greeted by 13, the space hero. We all entered the building and gasped in astonishment. It was huge and covered by a big, dome roof. There were lots of different zones, presumably for different natural disasters. From where we were stood, I could see a wrecked building area, an area with lots of mountainous rocks, another area with water and two domes; a red and a blue one. The blue one looked like it had clouds on the outside and the red one looked like it had flames on it.

"I created this to prepare you for natural disasters! I call it, the Unforseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it USJ!" 13 explained. 13 and Mr Aizawa talked about All Might not being there at the time. After 13 told us to be responsible with our quirks, seeing as how some of us have quirks that can be pretty dangerous, and how we would be learning to use our quirks to save lives, it was time to get started.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the fountain in the central plaza stopped and started, when a purple hole appeared at the fountain.

"What's going on…is this part of training?" I questioned, looking to Mr Aizawa. He had turned to see what was happening and although I couldn't see his face, I could feel that he was worried. The warp gate got bigger and someone tried to come out of it.

"Stay together and don't move! 13, protect the students!" Mr Aizawa instructed everybody.

"What is that thing?!" Kirishima said. I looked to where he was looking and now the warp gate was bigger and people were coming through it. "Has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people,"

"I don't think this is part of training.." I stated, stepping back slightly. Mr Aizawa then explained that they are villains. What was supposed to be rescue training, now turned into a full scale attack from the villains.

* * *

**A.N.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the rest I think so sorry about that! I move house in about a week so there may be a slight delay in updates but I will try and keep everyone posted when I can. I was thinking of changing the pairing for this story but it means that I might have to change the cover and the title. What do you guys think? Do I pair my OC with Todoroki or do I pair her with Kirishima?**


	10. 9

We all stood in shock at what was unfolding in front of us. How could this happen? How could they possibly know that we were there? We watched on as Mr Aizawa prepared to fight the villains and 13 was instructed to keep the rest of us safe.

"Wait a second…why is there no alarms? Could someone be jamming so we can't get help?" I suggested, looking around at everyone. I glanced back at the doors. They were shut and I hardly think that the villains would let us leave. They would certainly notice if a while bunch of us just started sprinting to the door. Mr Aizawa headed to the main plaza to start taking down villains. We watched in awe as one by one, they were taken down. We all started running to the door. I knew this was a bad idea. I could feel it.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." I said, turning to Todoroki. "The villains are going to notice that all of us are running to the exit they are going to want to try and stop us,"

Just at that moment, the villain with the warping quirk appeared in front of us.

"There is no escape for you. It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know its impolite but we decided to invite ourselves in to say hello. And besides, isn't it a fitting place for All Might to take his last breath?" the villain's voice boomed. I glanced around at everyone and bit my lip. What do we do now? Suddenly, Kirishima and Bakugo launched themselves at the villain to fight it.

"You think we are just going to stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima said, getting into a defensive stance and looking at the warp villain.

"Guys wait! You don't know what you are up against!" I shouted. Before I knew it, my legs were running towards them.

"You live up to expectations but you should be more careful. Someone might get hurt,"

A mass of black and purple surrounded us all. I tried to look around for any of my classmates but I was alone. It was like being in a dream. Granted a bit of a windy dream but a dream nonetheless. It was just darkness all around me. Then I could feel myself falling. Now it really was like a dream. I closed my eyes tight and waited to hit the ground. I didn't know where I was or where I was falling from. I suddenly hit some ground, groaning as I rolled over and stood. I looked around trying to get my bearings and then saw some villains.

"Time to die!" one shouted, running towards me. I got into a defensive stance and kept eye contact as he ran. I saw a blade come out of his skin and only just dodged it, feeling the blade scrape against my cheek.

"You don't really think that because I'm a girl I'm helpless, right?" I smirked at the rest of them.

Suddenly, all 3 of them were charging at me at once. I ducked and tried to dodge as their attacks came flying at me, although I was slightly too slow for one when I got hit by a powerful wind attack which sent me flying into a nearby building. I slowly opened my eyes to get back up when I heard explosions coming from a small distance away.

"TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO DIE!" a voice shouted. I looked up and saw him flying through the air. Of course. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Bakugo wait!" Kirishima shouted after him. I looked down to see him running towards the villains who at this point had turned around and took this opportunity to sneak up and turn their shoes to stone. This would at least stop them from moving. I managed to touch the shoes of the one with the wind quirk and the other, but I didn't get to the one with the blade quirk in time as I felt a blade go through my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and pulled myself away from him, collapsing to the ground in agony.

"Bakugo look! Kayo is here!" Kirishima shouted when he heard my cry. "I'll get her out of here and you finish these three off," he ran towards me, activating his quirk to attack the guy with the blade quirk so he was out of the way. "Are you okay?" he asked me as he picked me up bridal style and I winced at my shoulder.

"Y-yeah I'll be okay. Be careful, one of the guys has a pretty powerful wind quirk. I'm not so sure about the other guy," I said, keeping a hand on my shoulder to stop some of the bleeding. Kirishima carried me away from the group of villains and to a safe place, setting me down on the ground. There was a huge explosion and Bakugo walking out of it. "I'll go out on a whim here and say that's those villains taken care of?" I giggled a bit, being met with Bakugo's signature scoff. "I think we should try and find everyone else. We landed here but everyone else might be scattered elsewhere in the USJ," Kirishima nodded in agreement but Bakugo wanted to go and fight some villains as usual. We all headed back to the main plaza and saw what was going on. All Might was here but he was fighting this big monstrous looking thing. Bakugo went running off to help All Might, causing explosions at the warp gate villain. If he's down here then surely everyone else is safe, right?

"Kayo, you head up there to everyone else. You are injured and need help. I'll take care of Bakugo and things down here," Kirishima flashed me a smile and hardened his arm, doing his signature pose.

"Okay. But be careful. That thing looks powerful," I smiled at him. I headed towards the steps to meet with my other classmates up near the entrance. "Is everyone okay?" I asked Ochaco as I held my arm.

"With the exception of 13 we are fine, what happened to you?"

"I got dropped at he quake zone with Kirishima and Bakugo and one of the villains I fought had a quirk where they could produce blades from their body and went straight through my shoulder," I turned toward the main plaza. "They went to go and help All Might but I'm scared for them. What if they get badly hurt? That thing All Might is fighting looks pretty powerful.."

We watched All Might's battle for a while, I was now sitting on the steps because I had begun to feel weak. The pros arrived with Ida and the creature that All Might had been fighting had been punched into oblivion. It had launched through the roof of the USJ and further. Principal Nezu had also come with the other pros to make sure the rest of the students were okay. 13 had been taken to the hospital along with Mr Aizawa, and I was lead to a car to be taken to the hospital too, since I was already feeling weak from the blood I had lost. I was stitched up and given a sling when mum and dad came to pick me up from the hospital. Understandably, they were both worried and concerned with me going back to the school. I could see why they wouldn't want me to but I wanted to be a hero and unfortunately this was one of the risks that came with being a hero.


End file.
